starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations/Zeratul Flashbacks
=Whispers of Doom= Before Mission Preamble Zeratul: Raynor... the hounds of the void are closing in... I impart my memory - my very essence - into this Ihan crystal... so that you will see what I have seen... and that the future.... may yet have hope. Mission Briefing Raynor: Zeratul... what the hell have you gotten yourself into? Zeratul: Friend Raynor... long has it been since we stood together against the Swarm. Zeratul: Since then I have wandered the Void in solitude - seeking an ancient prophecy rumored to foretell the return the Xel'Naga. Zeratul: My sojourn led me to a remote world known as Ulaan... Zeratul: ...where I discovered fragments of the prophecy. Yet I was not the first to find them. Zeratul: It falls to you now, old friend... to relive my memories... and believe. Cinematic - The Prophecy thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Zeratul studies the drawings upon a wall Zeratul: The Zerg Swarm came as was foretold.... and the Protoss, first born of the gods -- rose to fight them. Now, the Xel'Naga that forged us all... are returning. Zeratul: But do they come to save...? Zeratul: ...or to destroy? Zeratul explores the caves. He encounters and kills several hydralisks. Kerrigan reveals herself. Infested Kerrigan: (laughs) I knew you'd find your way here eventually. Zeratul: Your very presence defiles this place, Kerrigan. Infested Kerrigan: Do you hear them, Zeratul -- whispering from the stars? The galaxy will burn with their coming. Zeratul: Perhaps... Zeratul cloaks. He then uncloaks and attacks Kerrigan. Zeratul: ... but you won't live to see it! Kerrigan immobilizes Zeratul in the air using a psi blast. Infested Kerrigan: Please. Our petty conflicts mean nothing now. A storm is coming that CANNOT be stopped. Fitting - that we should face oblivion together. Zeratul: Never! Zeratul opens his warp blade and cuts Kerrigan's wing. In doing so, his right arm is wounded. Infested Kerrigan: FATE cannot be changed. The END comes. And when it finds me... I shall embrace it at last. Kerrigan regenerates her wing and leaves. Zeratul: The prophecy is uncertain. There is always hope. Zeratul crawls through a crack and also leaves.''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Prophecy. (in English). 2010. The Mission After Mission Conversation about the Artifact Raynor: So these things are still a big mystery, huh? Hanson: Actually I have found something interesting. Whenever you use that protoss device over there, the artifacts respond by drawing together and expanding their molecular matrices. Raynor: A little slower and with shorter words, please. Hanson: Well, if you think of them as dry sponges, they draw ambient energy like water. These things try to absorb as much energy as they can. Raynor: Are they dangerous? Hanson: Not if you're human. If my theories are correct - and you were a protoss, for instance - they could drain the life right out of you. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: How'd you become such good buddies with those freaky pro-toss? All I hear is they kill terrans like you and me on sight! Raynor: Some of 'em would. But some others would fight to the death protectin' people like us. Raynor: I helped 'em defend their homeworld from the zerg during the first war. When Kerrigan came back leading the Swarm, I helped 'em out again. They're real big on loyalty. Tychus: Damn Jimmy, almost sound like you respect 'em. Raynor: I wouldn't expect you to understand, Tychus. Conversation with Ariel Hanson Raynor: I'm o.k, Doc, before you start asking. Hanson: You were staring at that protoss device for a very long time.70 Are you sure?/Sad Raynor: Well, now you mention it I could use a drink or two. Maybe what I saw'd make more sense if I was drunk. Hanson: What was it, Jim? Raynor: An old friend of mine...looking for the end of the world. Conversation with Matt Horner Raynor: How long was I down in the lab, Matt? Horner: You've been gone for hours, sir. You've been in the lab all that time? Raynor: I used the Ihan crystal Zeratul gave me. I'd swear it only lasted a few minitues... So vivid... Zeratul's been searching for a Xel'Naga prophecy about the end of the universe. There's more, I just haven't got to it yet. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: My shift is almost over. Little drinkin', little shut-eye. Some more drinkin'. Then right back to work. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Good to see ya', brotha'. I been - wait. I can see it in your eyes. You've seen into the spirit world... The protoss. He gave you ... a crystal! And now you've been seein' what he's seen. Raynor: That ain't nothing to do with you. Stay outta my head, Tosh! Tosh: Have it your way. But you want to tread careful when you go lookin' into the beyond. If you need me, you know where I be. UNN Report Without Media Blitz Lockwell: We have a very special guest today.. crown prince Valerian! Thank you so much for joining us, Highness! Valerian: Thank you Kate, it's wonderful to be here. Lockwell: Let me get right to the question on everyone's mind -- is there anyone special in your life right now? Valerian: Truth be told, Kate, I have had a crush on you for many years. Lockwell: Oh stop! Valerian: But in all seriousness, with the zerg invasion, there's little time for such things. I've been studying military tactics under General Warfield, and whatever spare time I have is devoted to statecraft. Valerian: It's my goal to be the best emperor our people could ask for. When the time comes, of course. Raynor: Wonderful, now I've got two of 'em to worry about. With Media Blitz Lockwell: Today I'm speaking with Crown Prince Valerian. Highness, what do you say about the allegations that recently came to light regarding your father's corruption - Vermillion: Kate, there's no need to belabor that topic. Highness, I think the question on everyone's mind is: do you have a special lady in your life? Valerian: Truth be told, Kate, I have had a crush on you for many years. Lockwell: I... ah, what? Valerian: But in all seriousness, with the zerg invasion, there's little time for such things. I've been studying military tactics under General Warfield, and whatever spare time I have is devoted to statecraft. Valerian: It's my goal to be the best emperor our people could ask for. When the time comes, of course. Raynor: Wonderful, now I've got two of 'em to worry about. =A Sinister Turn= Before Mission Preamble Zeratul: I gathered allies and we made our way to the forbidden archive of Zhakul. There, a triumvirate of mystic Preservers awaited us. And in the shadows... something else was watching - and waiting. Mission Briefing Raynor: Alright Zeratul, old buddy -- you got your mysterious prophecy. Now let's see what your Preservers made of it. Zeratul: My quest to decipher the prophecy took me to the forbidden archive world of Zhakul. Zeratul: Here, three immortal Preservers guarded ancient knowledge. Zeratul: Only they could transcribe the prophetic fragments. I needed to seek them out quickly. The Mission Preserver: We have seen the prophetic fragments in your mind, Zeratul. We will make of them what we can. Preserver: The Cycle shall draw to its end. The Xel'Naga who forged the stars will transcend their creation... Preserver: Yet, the Fallen One shall remain... Preserver: Destined to cover the Void in shadow... Preserver: It begins with the Great Hungerer. Preserver: It ends... in utter darkness. Zeratul: A Greater Hungerer... could it refer to the zerg Overmind? It has a part to play in this prophecy? Zeratul: I must seek out the Overmind's final resting place. Our ancient homeworld... of Aiur. After Mission Conversation with Ariel Hanson Hanson: Be careful Jim. I think you're losing yourself in that crystal. Conversation with Matt Horner Without Piercing the Shroud Horner: Welcome back, sir. What did you discover from the crystal this time? Raynor: It's that obvious I used it, huh? Zeratul took the prophecy fragments he found to a... temple? Library? Kinda both, I guess. But this weird protoss-zerg hybrid had taken over the place. Horner: You mean some sort of infested protoss? Raynor: No, this wasn't like infestation at all. It was like someone took the strengths of both races and twisted them together. I gotta tell you - if these things are real, we're in a lot of trouble. With Piercing the Shroud Horner: Welcome back, sir. Learn anything new from the crystal? Raynor: Something I wish I hadn't seen. You remember that zerg-protoss hybrid at the lab we raided? Horner: Hard to forget. That thing was an abomination. Raynor: Well Zeratul took the prophecy fragments he had to a... temple? Library? Kinda both I guess. A hybrid had already taken over the place. Just how many of these things are out there? TV Commercial Announcer: Level 800 Elite Tauren Chieftain is back with a new album! Pulse pounding rock that will shake the galaxy! Rock out with such hits as: Announcer: Rogues Do It from Behind! Terran Up the Night! Another Hydralisk Bites the Dust! Saturday Night's Alright for Nuking! Lucy in the Sky with Mutas! Every Rose has its Thor! Announcer: Touring in your galaxy now! Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: What's up, cowboy? Y'know you're lookin' kinda rough lately - rougher than usual, I mean. Raynor: I've...ah...got a lot goin' on the right now, Swann. You know how it is. Swann: Yeah, sure. Y'know you might wanna try laying off the sauce and getting some shuteye once in a while, eh? Raynor: Thanks, mom. I'll get right on that. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: You look spooked. You've been seein' what the protoss has to show you. The memories shine through you as clear as day. Raynor: I saw... a hybrid. Something unnatural. It was trying to corrupt the protoss preservers. Who would have sent it there? Who controls something like that? Tosh: The one that made them, for sure. That was just the first of many. Dark harbingers, man. Soon they'll be beyond numbering - an' the stars will weep at what comes after. Raynor: How could you know all this? Tosh: I don't. I just feel it be true. =Echoes of the Future= Before Mission Preamble Zeratul: I returned to our ruined homeworld of Aiur. The zerg infestation still covered much of our beloved world... The desiccated remains of the Overmind were still there - a grim reminder of battles lost... and battles won. Mission Briefing Raynor: I remember the fall of Aiur. Don't much like the idea of havin' to see it all again. Guess there's nothin' for it. Zeratul: At the very apex of its victory against us, the zerg Overmind grew... overconfident. Zeratul: Now, all that left of the mighty Overmind was a twisted, withered husk. Zeratul: I needed to understand whatever memories lingered within the creature's rotting mass. Zeratul: Only by making contact with the gargantuan tendrils connected directly to its cortex could I learn its secrets. Zeratul: Yet its countless minions, which seemed to be feeding from its dead husk, would prove somewhat... problematic. The Mission After Mission Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: When I get outta this suit, first thing I'm doin' is... well, I'd hate to offend your delicate sensibilities. Conversation with Matt Horner Raynor: Damn, Matt. I don't even know what to make of this last vision from the crystal. Raynor: Zeratul was looking for more clues about the end of the universe -- but this time he was on Aiur. Horner: Aiur? What was he looking for? Raynor: He was trying to find out why the Overmind made the Queen of Blades in the first place. Horner: She's the one that's going to destroy the universe? Raynor: No, that's just it - I think she's the only one that can save it. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: Y'know, I been watchin' the logs. Those damn protoss are still way ahead of us. I can't believe some of the stunts they can pull off. Raynor: Tell me about it! They've learned some new tricks since the last time we fought. Swann: I mean c'mon, since when could they warp in guys just anywhere? I thought they needed some kinda gateway at least! Raynor: Not just anywhere, they need a pylon or another power source close by. Still, they've been working to improve their tech just like us. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Without Media Blitz Tosh: (amused) What've you been seein' this time, man? (sober) Wait...I see it too. Kerrigan? Raynor: Seems the Overmind made Kerrigan to... free the zerg... from somethin'. Put 'em on a collision course with the protoss. Raynor: It's all gone wrong. Everything's... twisted, and there's something out there that's set to destroy us all. Tosh: Zerg... protoss. These are strong races. How terrible - how powerful - is something that plays with their fates? With Media Blitz Tosh: You look... haunted. You've been seein' into the spirit world, and you learned somethin' you don't like. It's... Kerrigan? Raynor: Seems the Overmind made Kerrigan to... free the zerg... from somethin'. Put 'em on a collision course with the protoss. Raynor: It's all gone wrong. Everything's... twisted, and there's something out there that's set to destroy us all. Tosh: Zerg... protoss. These are strong races. How terrible - how powerful - is something that plays with their fates? TV Without Media Blitz Announcer: Nuke Noodles! Call down the FLAVOR! With Media Blitz News Ticker Tape: +++ Dominion fringe worlds continue to revolt +++ Raynor's Raiders terrorist group biding its time, experts say +++ Emperor Mengsk still in seclusion +++ Kyla Velassi: I'm excited to win an award! +++ Prince Valerian announces new science initiative +++ +++ ドミニオン周縁星系の反逆が続く +++ 専門家談: レイナーズ・レイダー・テロリストグループは好機を待っている +++ メンスク皇帝は未だ隠遁中 +++ カイラ・ヴァレッシ談: 賞をもらって嬉しいわ！ +++ ヴァレリアン王子が新規研究計画を表明 +++ Lockwell: Tonight on UNN -- Another world has broken into open revolt, and Emperor Mengsk still refuses to give any interviews. Is the Dominion falling apart around us? Arcturus: I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me.... Lockwell: In this reporter's opinion-- Raynor: Ol' Mengsk is in deep now. He can burn for all I care. =In Utter Darkness= Before Mission Preamble Zeratul: Now, friend Raynor, you must see the Overmind's vision of the future. The end of my people... and of all things. This is our fate, should Kerrigan die... Mission Briefing Raynor: I don't think I want to see any vision of the Overmind's... But if Kerrigan's involved... I need to know. Overmind: On a distant, shadowed world, the protoss will make their final stand. Their heroes will gather, their forces will be marshaled, and they will die bravely. But still, they will die. Overmind: Any my zerg... will be slaves... to the hybrid. Overmind: All will bow before the power... of the Fallen One. The Mission After Mission Zeratul: Friend Raynor, you now bear witness... to the truth. There is a malevolent presence within the Void that seeks to destroy everything we hold dear. Could this... Fallen One be a Xel'Naga? After so long... could the gods themselves seek our destruction? Zeratul: And Kerrigan... I can hardly believe -- the wretched Queen of Blades will prevent the destruction of all that we know... Zeratul: Raynor, you may soon hold Kerrigan's fate in your hands. I know only that she must live. Be wary, old friend... the hounds of the Void... are on the hunt. Conversation with Tychus Findlay Tychus: You're lookin' a little pale there, Jimmy. What you need is another drink! Conversation with Matt Horner Horner: You look shaken, sir. What's wrong? Raynor: Zeratul called it a vision of the future. It was the end time, Matt. Armageddon. More protoss than we ever knew existed, but there still weren't enough to stop the hybrid. Horner: But what about Kerrigan? Wasn't she supposed to stop them? Raynor: In this time-line she was dead. Killed by...us. That's what Zeratul's been trying to tell us all along. She has to live or we're all doomed. Conversation with Rory Swann Swann: Oh what the hell, cowboy, you look like crap. You been thinking about that girl again? Raynor: Kinda. I just got some bad news 'bout what might happen if we can't save her. Swann: Bah, no use worrying about what might happen if you ask me. You want me to help, you just let me know. Conversation with Gabriel Tosh Tosh: Damn, brotha' - you look like you could use a drink. Raynor: I saw the last vision Zeratul put into the crystal. It was a look into the future - a final battle against the hybrid. Armageddon. Somehow... Kerrigan's the key to preventing it. Tosh: Who knows how the wheel turns? Cycles upon cycles. This much I know - Those that see the future best take heed. It's both a gift... and a curse. Raynor: But is it cast in stone? That's what I need to know. Tosh: Who knows? I've heard you say we are who we choose to be. If that be true, the future cannot be fixed. TV Bubba: Hankerin' for some down home cookin' out there in the space-lane? C'mon down to Bubba's Gas n' Grub! Bubba: We got Two Fer Tuesdays, featuring BBQ Muta-Wings! Also free Plasma Charge with each fill up! Bubba: Bubba's Gas n Grub! Your space trucker home away from home! References Category: Quotations